Identity Crisis
by Beanacre0
Summary: Hermione finds out she is not really a Granger. She's adopted. The biggest shock is when she finds out she's a Malfoy. Narcissa and Draco know of her previous identity and they have to keep it secret from Lucius. But how long can that last? Please R
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue**

A kind face swam into view as Hermione cried. "Hush, my little Hermione. Your Daddy wants to say hello." She cooed. Hermione's cries died down a little as she was passed onto someone else. He smelled musky and of a sweet cologne. "Hello my little girl. You're my precious princess, you know that." He smiled. Hermione gurgled and blinked up at him. She sighed softly and her eyes gently fluttered shut. She could still hear her mother's voice. "Isn't she perfect?" She whispered. "Yes, she is." Her father replied. She felt a small kiss on her forehead before she was ripped away from him. She opened her eyes and cried but no-one came. There was nothing, just blackness. She was alone as she fell deeper and deeper into the darkness below her at an alarming rate, her screams echoing as she fell.

Hermione sat up, panting heavily. "What the hell was that?" She gasped. She had been having that dream for a while now and she couldn't ever remember what happened in it. She lay back on her bed and shut her eyes. _"You're my Precious Princess." _Her eyes snapped open. Where was that voice coming from? With a sigh, she realised it was bits from her dream. _"Hush, my little Hermione. Your Daddy wants to say hello." _She shut her eyes tighter, trying to think. "It was a dream, just calm down!" She told herself. Hermione rolled over and shut her eyes again, praying for sleep. _"Hello my little girl" _One voice said. _"Isn't she perfect?" _Another sighed. Hermione shifted and lay still, waiting for sleep. Soon it came, but her dreams were full of blackness and her terrified cries as she fell.


	2. News

Prologue

**Chapter One**

**News**

Hermione pulled herself out of bed. That stupid dream had kept her up almost half the night. Anytime she went to sleep the dream would come back to haunt her. It was always the same, being cooed over as a baby by people that, so the dream said, were, but didn't sound like, her parents and then being taken from them and falling. Falling through the never ending darkness. She shook her head of the thoughts and walked into her bathroom. "It won't do to dwell on dreams." She told herself firmly as she walked out of the bathroom, a few minutes later, fully dressed. She tucked a strand of her bushy brown hair behind her ear as she sat on her bed next to Crosshanks. The ginger cat meowed and moved onto her lap. She smiled and scratched his head affectionately, content to just sit there stroking him and listening to him purr. The cat shifted and sat further onto her lap, rolled over on his back, so he could get a tummy rub. Hermione giggled softly and gently stroked his stomach, releasing a whole new bout of purrs from the content feline. She bent down and gently kissed the cat's furry head. Crosshanks lifted his head, wanting to be fussed more. Hermione giggled and patted his head. "No, silly. I have to go down for breakfast and spend time with Mum and Dad. I've only been home for three days. There'll be plenty of time for me to fuss you!" She told him, picking the Ginger fur ball off her lap and placing him on her bed. The cat looked crest fallen as his mistress pulled on some shoes. Hermione giggled at his expression and gently kissed him. "I'll be back soon, just be good!" She told him as she left the room.

Hermione skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen. She wandered over to the fridge and plucked a note off the front. It was from her parents telling her they had gone shopping and they wanted to talk to her when they got back. Hermione's heart leapt into her mouth. What had she done? Was it something she did? Had they found out about her adventures at Hogwarts? She shook her head. "No need to worry, there's nothing wrong. They just want to…talk. Yeah that's it, talk. They just want to talk to me." She muttered, pulling the milk out of the fridge. She grabbed a glass and poured some milk into it. She put the carton away and then walked over to the biscuit tin, pulling off the lid and selecting two chocolate chip cookies. She walked out of the kitchen and settled herself on the sofa, turning on the TV to the kids channel. Even though she was seventeen, she loved to watch cartoons and have cookies and milk. Her sweet laughter echoed round the quiet house as the cartoon cat was diced up by the mouse in a comical way. There was a crunching sound of gravel outside and Hermione turned off the TV. "We're back!" Mr Granger called. It was time for the talk.

Hermione smiled at her parents as she entered the kitchen. "Morning. So, your note said you wanted to talk." She said, casually. Her parents exchanged a nervous look. "Hermione, darling, you may want to take a seat." Mrs Granger sighed. Hermione frowned, but took the seat all the same. She smiled sweetly at her parents as they too took seats, opposite her. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Hermione asked, still smiling. Mr Granger looked at his wife and then back to her. "You're adopted." Hermione gasped and put a hand to her head. Suddenly the whole world went black and the last thing she heard was her mother shouting her name in alarm.

Hermione sat up and put a hand to her head nervously. "My head. What happened?" She mumbled, groaning as she moved into an upright position on the sofa. Mrs Granger walked over and put her arm round her adopted daughter. "Hermione, we're not your parents. Well, not biologically." She said softly. Hermione's eyes welled up with tears and she stared at the two people she had called her parents since she was small. "When did you adopt me?" She asked, sadly. "You were only two months old. The social workers said you had arrived a month before. They were guessing you were a month old when you arrived as there was no birth date on the note. Just the words 'Her name is Hermione'. We don't know your real birthday." Mr Granger told her. Hermione looked up. "So my name IS Hermione then. But that might mean I'm not seventeen yet, or I could be older." She gasped. "You're not older. You were too small to be older. But there is every possibility you are younger." Mr Granger sighed. Hermione's eyes widened even more. "So when I celebrated my Birthday a month ago, it wasn't even my real birthday?" Hermione yelled, annoyed and shocked. The Grangers nodded sadly and Hermione paled and began to feel ill. "Holy Shi…" Mr Granger glared and cut her off. "I will not tolerate that type of language in my house. You may not be my biological child, but you are still my daughter!" Hermione looked apologetically at him. "Sorry, I'm just a bit shocked." She told him. Hermione stared at the floor. She could be anyone's daughter.


	3. Changes

Prologue

**Chapter Two**

**Changes**

Hermione took a shaky breath and looked up. "I want to know who my birth parents are. I want to know who I am." She said firmly, looking at the clock. It was Twelve, Midday. There was a soft pop and a piece of parchment fell onto her lap. Hermione and the Grangers frowned. She looked from one of the adults to the other and gently picked it up. It was a note addressed to her. Hermione stood. "I'm going to my room." She told them. The Grangers nodded and watched as their daughter of Seventeen years shakily walked out of the room. As soon as she was gone, Mrs Granger broke down into tears and Mr Granger sighed heavily. He looked at his wife. "I think she took it well."

Hermione ran up the stairs, letting tears fall freely down her cheeks. She pushed open her bedroom door and flung herself onto the bed, narrowly missing a dozing Crosshanks. The cat let out a yowl and leapt out of the way just in time. He gave his mistress a filthy look and, upon realising she was upset, padded over. He rubbed his body against her mass of tangled curls and meowed softly, trying to comfort her. If only the redhead and black haired boys she cared so much for where there. They'd know what to do. But, being a cat, Crosshanks couldn't do much, just let his owner know he was there and he loved her no matter what. Hermione let out a soft laugh through her tears and gently reached out to stroke her cat. He purred and nudged her hand, trying in vain to comfort her. Hermione sat up and picked him up, cradling him in her arms and hugging him gently. The cat's purrs increased and Hermione's crying ceased a little. Her cat could always make her feel better. She put him down and walked over to the mirror. She was a mess. Her bushy hair was all over the place and her eyes were red and puffy. Her face wasn't much better. Dried tear trails ran over her cheeks, she looked pale and some of her curls were stuck to her face, that and she had a runny nose. Hermione walked over to her desk and pulled a tissue from the box, before heading into the bathroom to run a bath.

Hermione slid into the warm water, letting it soothe her, and began to think over recent events, specifically the news she received that morning. 'How is it possible?' She thought. 'I can't be adopted. I look just like my par…I suppose I can't call them that anymore.' She sighed and ducked her head under water, wetting her hair. 'But I look like my adopted parents.' She thought, frowning. She rubbed some shampoo into her hair and sunk back under the water again. 'Ok. So I wonder who that letter is from. Does that mean my family are magic? Am I a half-blood? Or a Pureblood? Imagine the look on Malfoy's face if I was a Pureblood.' She smirked and giggled as this thought passed through her head. "Oh revenge would be sweet." She muttered as she rubbed some shower gel onto her skin. Hermione chuckled to herself as she washed it off and stepped out onto a towel. She shivered as the cool hair hit her and quickly pulled on her dressing gown. She pulled out the plug and walked back into her bedroom. Now she was a sixth year she could use basic magic in the comfort of her own home. She dried herself off and pulled on a pair of jeans that were too long for her and a light pink tank top. After magically drying her hair, she spun round to face her bed. The letter lay right in the centre, begging her to read it. She sighed. "Only one way to find out who I am." She muttered, grabbing the letter.

Hermione gently undid the green ribbon that held the letter closed. It slid to the floor and Hermione gently unravelled the parchment. On the paper was written a spell and some words after it.

_Hermione,_

_You must reveal what you look like; the above spell is the counter spell to the glamour charm. Please remove it and we hope to see you soon. _

_Your Parents_

Hermione frowned. "Reveal what I look like? A glamour charm?" She repeated, confused. She shrugged and scanned the spell quickly. It looked simple enough. She reached out for her wand and grasped it in her shaky hand. Holding the parchment out in front of her with her free hand, she pointed her wand towards herself. She read the spell again and willed herself to say it. But the words would not leave her lips. She tried again, but her voice box would not comply. She hissed angrily and threw her wand onto her bed. "It's just a spell. I'll still be the same Hermione, I'll just look different." Hermione scolded herself. She took a deep breath and picked up her wand again. Once again she raised the parchment and pointed her wand at herself. She released a breath she wasn't even aware of holding, and began to say the charm. But her voice wavered and she stopped, nervous at what would happen. She gave a frustrated yell that shocked her cat. Why couldn't she do it? She was the brightest witch of her age, and she had fought along side Harry and Ron for years. Was she or was she not a Gryffindor? 'Yes.' And were they or were they not renowned for their bravery? 'Yes!' And was she going to let herself get scared of a tiny spell? "NO!" Hermione hissed, grabbing her wand and saying the spell without a second thought.

A tingling feeling washed over her and Hermione blinked. She didn't feel any different. Had she really changed or did she say it wrong? Hermione began to nervously wring her hands. She sighed heavily and left the room, annoyed at the fact there was no obvious change. She marched into the kitchen to see her adopted mother standing by the sink. "Mum? I'm sorry about earlier." She said quietly. Mrs Granger turned round to say something and dropped the cup she was holding with a small gasp.

"Hermione?" She gasped. Hermione frowned. "What?" She asked. "You look so different." Mrs Granger said, breathlessly. Hermione rushed to a mirror and stared. Her warm chocolate eyes had been replaced by light, almost grey, blue eyes and her bushy brown hair was now sleek blonde hair that reached down to her bottom. She noticed she was a little taller now as her jeans fit her much better. She also noticed how her breasts had grown bigger and her features were, well, she was beautiful. Her feature's had changed as well. She looked perfect, and strangely familiar. Mrs Granger walked over and hugged her adopted child tightly. She looked her over and commented often on how beautiful she was. Mr Granger walked in and soon both Grangers were talking about how gorgeous she was and how much she had changed. Hermione just went redder, it standing out more on her pale skin. But their compliments were cut short by a small pop and a high squeaky voice saying. "Young miss?"


	4. True Family

Prologue

**Chapter Three**

**True Family**

Hermione whipped round and caught sight of a small House Elf. "Young Miss, Twinkie is sorry, but Master and Mistress wish to meet Young Miss." The House Elf told her. Hermione's eyes widened. "Your Master and Mistress? My parents?" She gasped. Twinkie nodded and bowed to her. "If Young Miss would follow Twinkie. Twinkie is to take Young Miss to her real home at once." She told her. Hermione nodded and went to leave the kitchen. "Young Miss, where is you going?" Twinkie asked. "To get my things." Hermione replied. "They is already in Young Miss' room at her home." Twinkie told her. Hermione frowned. "How?" She asked. "Master instructed Twinkie to get Young Miss and Master told three others to get Young Miss' things and take them to her room." Twinkie replied. Hermione smiled and began to head out of the room again. "Young Miss, your things is already at your home." Twinkie insisted. Hermione turned to her. "Yes, but I want to get my cat." She told Twinkie. The House Elf shook her head. "Young Miss' Cat is also in her room." She told her. Hermione looked down. "Oh. Okay then." She said simply. She walked back over to the House Elf and let her take her too the fire place. "Please say goodbye to Muggles, Young Miss, and then Twinkie and Young Miss will Floo home." Twinkie told her kindly. Hermione turned to the people that had been her parents for seventeen years and pulled them into a hug. "I will never forget you. I love you." She told them when she stepped back. She wiped her eyes and smiled weakly. She stepped into the fire beside Twinkie and the House Elf threw the Floo Powder into the flames calling out "Twinkie's Master's Manor!" as she did.

Hermione yelped as she tumbled out of the fire place, landing in a heap on the floor. She carefully stood up, facing the fire place, and brushed off her clothes. She flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder and turned round. As she did so, a figure enveloped her in a fierce hug. Hermione froze and felt awkward with this person clinging to her. She just let the person cling to her, reasoning that at some point they'd have to let go. The person's shoulders shook as they cried. The voice sounded feminine so this was probably her mother. She patted the woman's back softly and patiently waited. A moment later, the woman let go and stepped back. Hermione's eyes widened. Although she had only seen her once, Hermione knew at once who this was. It was Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione felt sick. She looked over her mother's shoulder and caught sight of Lucius Malfoy, her father. His usual smug smirk was not on his face, instead he looked like he was going to cry. He stared at her and suddenly pushed Narcissa out of the way. He hurried towards her, panic rose inside of Hermione as the last time he had done this it was with the intent to wound or kill, and pulled her into a hug. He held her close and began to stroke her platinum blonde hair. "Hermione, my precious princess! You have returned to us at last." He whispered, allowing a tear to roll down his cheek. Hermione stood still, shocked. The only times Lucius Malfoy had ever spoken to her was to insult or to intimidate her. But here he was, calling her his princess. But of course, they had no idea of who she had once been. He drew back and dragged his thumb across her smooth cheek. "You're beautiful." He murmured.

To say Hermione was confused was an understatement. She was very confused and, for a bookworm like Hermione, it wasn't good. She hated being confused and was very curious right then. Lucius led his wife and daughter over to one of the grand sofas opposite the fire. She sat down and watched as her parents took the sofa next to hers. Hermione sat in the middle of it, fidgeting and looking around in awe. They sat in silence for a bit, both Malfoy parents watching their daughter with joy. But the silence was broken when Draco Malfoy walked into the room. "Mother, Father, I'm going to Blaise's manor for the afternoon…Who's she?" He asked, staring at Hermione. Hermione looked at him and realised that's way her new features looked so familiar. She looked like Malfoy. "Draco, darling, remember when we told you about your twin sister? This is her. Hermione Narcissa Louisa Malfoy." Narcissa smiled. Draco went pale and he just stared, mouth wide open. "Shut your mouth, it's not very attractive to stand like that." Lucius snapped. Draco at once shut his mouth, but still stared at her. "Hermione, Princess, this is your twin brother, Draco Lucius Abraxus Malfoy." He announced, turning to his daughter. Hermione nodded numbly and gulped. Draco gulped as well. "I'm just going to go to Blaise's for the afternoon. Bye." Draco said, hurriedly. With in a minute, Draco was gone, leaving Hermione with her parents. She looked at them. Where to begin?

"Why did you give me up?" Hermione asked nervously. Lucius looked sad and Narcissa's eyes welled up with tears. Lucius sighed and began to answer. "When you were born ten minutes after Draco, you were tiny and delicate. I knew what the Dark Lord had planned for you and I couldn't subject you to it. You were my darling little princess and I couldn't bare to see him hurt you. So Narcissa and I gave you up to a Muggle agency for your protection, claiming the doctors mixed you up with another baby that had died along with it's mother and thought you were an orphan so they gave you to a Muggle adoption agency. We said that when we found you, it was too late. We hid your looks with a powerful glamour spell and gave it the expiry date of today. And here you are." Lucius finished, his steel grey eyes scanning his little girl with a strange warmth to them. Hermione looked up. "Why today?" She asked, curious. "Because in three days time you and Draco turn seventeen and we wanted to introduce you to the wizarding world as our daughter. We programmed it so that at midday today you would receive our letter with the counter spell on it." Narcissa answered. Hermione ran numbers through her head. That would mean she was newborn when the adoption agency received her with the note and she was a month old when she was adopted by the Grangers. Hermione nodded and sighed. "But how did the House Elves know where and when to come?" She asked. Lucius answered this time. "They were told to give you five minutes after your change to trace you. We had put a charm on the note so it was traceable by House Elves only. They turned up, moved your things to Malfoy Manor and then Twinkie, your own personal House Elf, collected you." He explained. Hermione nodded and accidentally let a yawn, instantly covering her mouth due to manners. "Oh, you go take a nap. TWINKIE!" Narcissa called. Twinkie appeared before them. "Show Hermione to her room."


	5. Twin

Prologue

**Chapter Four**

**Twin**

Hermione stretched as she woke. For a second she couldn't remember where she was. Then it all came flooding back. She was a Malfoy, a Pureblood and Draco's twin. With a groan she threw her head back into her pillow. She sighed and looked at her clock on the bedside table. It was eight o'clock and she was a little hungry. She swung her legs off the bed and decided she'd go ask her mother where the kitchen was so she could eat. She slipped on her shoes and pulled on her jacket, she was still wearing her clothes. She walked over to the door and softly pulled it open, going to leave. But something, or rather someone, stopped her. Draco stood outside her door. "What do you want?" She snapped, annoyed that Malfoy was outside her door. "What have I done? I was just on my way to my room." Draco asked, hurt. Hermione scoffed and went to leave, but Draco pushed her back into her room, kicking the door shut behind him.

He stepped back to view her critically. "So you're my sister then?" He smirked. Hermione scowled. "Looks like it." She muttered. "So what do you want, I was on my way to ask our mother where the kitchen was." She asked. Draco scowled. "Look, what's your problem?" He snapped. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Hermione spat back. Draco glared at her angrily. "I know a girl called Hermione at school. She's a Mudblood though, but you're a bit like her." He said, coolly. Hermione's glare intensified when he said about her being a Mudblood. Her glare turned to a smirk at the last words. _You're a bit like her. _'If only you knew, Malfoy. If only you knew.' Draco saw her smirking and scowled. "It's scary how much you look like me when you smirk." He commented. The smirk fell from Hermione's face at these words. "Great. I look like a ferret." She muttered bitterly. Draco paled at once. "What?" He gasped. Hermione looked up. "Nothing, just talking to myself." She said hastily. "No, you said ferret. How did you know? That's what Potter, Weasley, Granger and the rest of the Gryffindorks call me." Draco said, suspicious. Hermione's heart began to race. "Who were you before you became a Malfoy?" He asked, watching her closely. Hermione gulped. "Swear you won't tell our parents?" She asked. Draco nodded casually. "Swear by a magical bond!" She hissed, raising her wand that she had grabbed from it's place on her desk. "Yes, Ok. How come you're so untrusting? We're twins, we're supposed to trust each other." Draco sighed. Hermione glared at him. "When you find out, you'll know why." She muttered. Draco frowned and watched as Hermione did a binding spell. "Well? Are you going to tell me?" Draco asked. Hermione drew a deep breath and looked at his face. One eyebrow was raised and he was waiting for her to answer. "I was Hermione Granger."

Draco let out a yell and stared at her in disbelief. "Granger? I should have seen it. I've been looking for my sister for ages and you're her!" He gasped. Hermione nodded meekly. "All this time you were right in front of me, disguised as a Mudblood!" Draco gasped. Hermione glared at him. "Don't use that word, Malfoy!" She hissed, threat evident in her voice. "Can't call me that anymore, can you? You're a Malfoy too." Draco smirked at Hermione's angry face. "Why you little son of a b…" Draco's smirk widened. "Bit rich isn't it. Insulting your own mother, never thought you'd stoop so low Granger." It was Hermione's turn to smirk. "You can't call me that either. As you said yourself, I'm a Malfoy now." Draco scowled. "You'll always be Hermione Mudblood Granger to me!" He hissed.

Suddenly the door swung open and both Malfoy children spun round in horror. Narcissa stood before them. The twins gulped and exchanged a look with each other. 'Uh oh, busted.' Hermione thought. "Um, Hi…what should I call you guys?" She asked, nervously. "Call me Mother and, although he'll never ask you himself, Lucius wants you to call him Daddy." Narcissa told her calmly. Hermione and Draco managed to just stop themselves bursting out laughing at Lucius' request. "Mother, what did you hear?" Hermione asked, carefully. "So you were Miss Granger?" Narcissa said. Hermione's heart fell and she looked down. "Are you going to tell dad…Daddy?" She asked sadly. Narcissa smiled. "Why would I do that? I know he hates Mr Potter and the Weasleys and it would put you at risk, I've already lost you once. Frankly I'm delighted to have the brightest witch of her age as my daughter. I will never tell Lucius." She told them, her smile widening. Hermione sighed with relief and hugged Narcissa in delight. "Thank you Mother. Now, just wondering, where are the kitchens?" Hermione asked. Narcissa laughed. "I thought you might be hungry, so I was coming up to bring you some dinner. Twinkie, you can come in now." She replied. Twinkie walked in, bowing low. Draco quickly left the room, biding her goodnight telling her his room was next to hers on the right. Narcissa turned to her and hugged her. "Welcome Home, Hermione."


	6. Nightmare

Prologue

**Chapter Five**

**Nightmare**

Hermione sat down in the Gryffindor common room, laughing at Harry's joke he'd recently heard. Ron grinned and sat down on the sofa, Harry laying stretched out on the floor in front of the fire. "Hey guys." The trio smiled at the new comer. Ginny lay down next to Harry and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Hermione smiled while Ron gagged. "Guys, please. Not in front of me. That's just wrong to see your little sister kiss your best friend." He moaned. The other three burst out laughing, Ron soon joining them. But their laughter short lived as a curse shot through a window, shattering it. All the students screamed and the brave ones hurried to the window to see who it was. Voldemort walked towards the school, followed by his loyal band of Deatheaters. Hermione gasped and soon all four found themselves joining the older students and teacher fighting in the final battle. Hermione fought Deatheater after Deatheater that attacked her, each time winning. She turned just in time to see her mother falling to the ground, eyes glazed over and her body still. Hermione yelled out in grief, running towards her. But she heard someone call her name and stopped. To the left of her was Ron. Ron had called out her name as he fell too. His eyes held the same glazy look Narcissa's held and he too was still. Hermione gasped and tried to get to him. Then a cry of help made her spin round. Ginny was falling like the others, her expression the same and she was still. Hermione gasped in horror and tears ran down her cheeks. Every time she heard a new cry for help, each time she saw a person she loved die. It got to the point where all the Weasleys were lying dead in a circle around her along with her mother. Then the worst battle of all. Voldemort and Harry. Voldemort raised his wand and, within seconds, Harry met the same fate as the rest. Hermione sunk to her knees in grief, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Voldemort strode towards her and, as he got closer, split into two. "Daddy? Draco?" She gasped. Her long blonde hair began to frizz and turn brown again, she was morphing back into her old self. "See Father, I told you see was Granger." Draco sneered. "Yes. You have done well Draco. Now to take pity on the Mudblood. Lets send her to hell." Lucius smirked. He raised his wand and a jet of green light hurtled towards her.

Hermione screamed as her eyes flew open and she began to shake. It was a dream, only a dream. For a second she panicked as she couldn't remember where she was. Then it all came flooding back, including the nightmare. Hermione began to cry and rocked back and forth. She could no longer go down to the kitchens for milk and cookies like she used to at the Grangers, nor be comforted by her mother. What could she do but cry? Then it hit her. She had a twin, maybe Draco could comfort her. She pulled on a silk dressing gown over her light pink pyjamas and shuffled across her room. She reached the door and walked out of it, closing it quietly behind her. Still silently crying, Hermione softly knocked on Draco's door. She heard a mumbled "Come In." and gently pushed it open. She padded into his room as he turned on a light. "Hermione? What's wrong?" He asked upon seeing her tears. He sat up and patted his double bed. Hermione walked over and crawled in beside him. "Mal…Draco, I had a nightmare. It was about the final battle. Everyone I loved, Harry, Ron, all the Weasleys and mother died. Then you and Daddy came over. I turned back into my old self and you showed Daddy who I really was. You said you'd told him before. Then Daddy called me a Mudblood and killed me." She wept, cuddling up to her brother. Draco soothingly stroked his sister's long blonde hair. "Hush, Hermione. It was only a dream. A bad dream that's all." He whispered, calming his twin.

Once she had calmed down Draco sighed. "I don't think I'll get back to sleep easily, and I doubt you will as well, so let's play a game." He smiled. Hermione pulled herself up. "Okay, what?" She asked. Draco thought for a minute. "Let's play 20 questions. Blaise taught me it ages ago." He answered. Hermione nodded. "At least we can get to know each other better. You start." She replied. Draco thought for a bit. "How many times has Potter encountered the Dark Lord?" He asked. "Four times. 1st he was on the back of Quirriel's head and we thought Snape was the bad guy, 2nd through the diary that controlled Ginny to open the chamber of secrets, 3rd during the Tri-wizard tournament when he was reborn, he used Harry's blood to return and they duelled, 4th was in the department of mysteries. 3rd year we met Sirius Black and found out he was Harry's godfather and innocent and 6th we found out about Horcruxes and tracked down two and Dumbledore had already destroyed one. My turn. Do you want to become a Deatheater?" Hermione said. Draco looked down and blushed. "No. I'm being forced to by Father." He answered, sadly. Hermione looked shocked and worried. "Which one do you fancy? Potter or Weasley?" Draco smirked changing the subject. Hermione gasped. "Neither. They're practically my brothers." She told him. Draco raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?" He smirked. Hermione glared at him. "Yes! Now, my turn. Will I have to become a Deatheater?" She asked. Draco sighed and looked down. "You're lucky. Father treasures you and he wouldn't want you to go through it. Unlike me." He answered. Hermione frowned. "He wouldn't if he knew who I was before." She said, sadness in her voice. Thoughts of her nightmare came back and her eyes began to well up. As a tear rolled down her pale cheek, Draco pulled her to him. Hermione wiped her eyes and sat back. "You know, if people told me a week ago that I'd become a Malfoy, be your twin, be called Lucius Malfoy 'Daddy' and have you hug me and comfort me, I think I would have laugh in their face and given them St Mungo's address." She grinned. Draco laughed and shot her a smile. "Yeah me too. But still, here we are. We've started over again and I'm delighted you're my sister." He grinned. Hermione's face fell. "Do you have an Owl I could borrow? I need to write to Harry and the Weasleys to tell them." She sighed. Draco's smile widened. "Oh, Father went out and bought you an Owl as a welcoming present. She's staying in here tonight. It was going to be a surprise for the morning. I'm sure he won't mind you using it now. Her name is Riva." Draco told her, walking over to a cage that housed a beautiful large eagle owl whose feathers were almost gold. "Wow. Is it ok if I borrow a quill, some parchment and a ribbon?" She asked. Draco nodded and pulled out an eagle feather quill and a pot of ink from a drawer in his desk. "The parchment is on the desk and the ribbon is in that box." He told her, leaving her to it. Hermione dipped the quill in the ink and began to write, smiling to herself. She really did have a good twin. She finished the letters and tied them up with some silver ribbons. There was one to Harry and one to the Weasleys. She opened Riva's cage and gently called her out. The owl jumped onto her new mistress' arm and waited for her to tie the letters to her leg. Once she had and had opened the window, Riva soared out into the night, heading towards a place called the Burrow.

The next morning dawned bright and early for those staying at the Weasley house. It was almost nine before Harry and Ron came down for breakfast. The rest of the Weasleys, including Percy, whom they had all made up with at the end of last year, and Charlie, were already up. Bill was the only one missing as he was living with Fleur after their marriage at the end of last year; in fact it was there that they all made up with Percy. A tapping sound at the window alerted them to the post. Molly opened the window and 3 owls flew in. One held the Daily Prophet, another held a postcard to Ginny from one of her friends and the last was a magnificent owl that no-one knew. Molly removed the paper and the postcard and then turned to the strange owl. She saw two letters. One addressed to the Weasleys and another to Harry. She took the letters and the owl flew off again. She handed the letter to Harry and unfurled her own. She began to read out loud to every one. "Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny and everyone, I am writing to warn you that there may be some changes when you see me again. Yesterday I found out I was adopted, but that wasn't the biggest shock. The biggest one was when I found out who my family was. I'm a Malfoy, Draco's sister. Only Draco and Mother know who I was. My name is still my name as Mother chose it. It's all very complicated and I'll tell you when I see you. But anyway, I just wanted to warn you that I have changed physically. I now have long BLONDE hair and blue/grey eyes like Draco. I look a bit like him too. But I am still the same bookworm as I have always been. I have not changed and never will, so don't judge me on who my real family are, just remember me. Love you all and see you soon, Mione." Molly finished and looked up from the letter in shock. It turned out Harry had nearly the same letter. "Wait there's more. P.s: I forgot to mention. According to Mother, Father wants me to call him Daddy." She paused and all the Weasleys and Harry burst out laughing. "I know you're all laughing so stop it. He does love me and, according to Draco, he cares for me so much I won't have to get the Dark Mark. So I'm ok. But Draco isn't. He doesn't want to, but Daddy's going to force him to get it. I'm really worried." The whole family went quiet. "Poor Draco." Arthur sighed.

Meanwhile, Riva flew back into Draco's bedroom after waking the Twins up by tapping on the window. Hermione greeted her by feeding the owl some owl treats Draco kept for his own black eagle owl, Thorne. Lucius suddenly burst into the room, looking frantic. He spotted Hermione and he relaxed. "Morning children, I see you have found your new pet Hermione." He smiled. Hermione nodded. "Yes thank you Daddy, Draco says she's called Riva. She's beautiful." She smiled. Lucius seemed to burst with pride after she called him Daddy. He nodded and shut the door again. "Hermione?" Draco began. "Call me Mione, everyone does." Hermione smiled. "Mione, do you think Potter and the Weasleys will be ok with you? She sighed. "I don't know. I can only hope they are."


	7. Seventeen

Prologue

**Chapter Six**

**Seventeen**

The last two days passed really fast for Hermione and the next thing she knew, it was Hermione and Draco's birthday. They were Seventeen at last. Hermione had spent the last two days exploring the Manor with Draco, getting closer to Draco, getting closer to her parents and sending secret letters to Harry, Ron and Ginny. But today it was different. Today she got introduced to the wizarding world as Hermione Narcissa Louisa Malfoy and Draco's long lost twin sister.

Hermione woke up to find Draco sat in a chair at the end of her bed, a grin spread across his face. "Ok, what are you grinning for?" She asked, smiling at him. "It's our Birthday, aren't I allowed to be happy?" He smirked. Hermione narrowed his eyes at him, but her face soon split into a grin. "Of course. Lets go down to breakfast. I'm starving, and I want to open our presents with Mother and Daddy." She told him, jumping out of bed. She noticed he was dressed and decided to get dressed too. "Out you." She smirked, pushing her twin out of her room. "Aw, come on Mione. I'm bored." He whined from the other side of the closed door. "Tough, I'm getting dressed!" She called. "I hate you." Came Draco's muttered reply. It was just loud enough for her to hear. "I heard that!" She said. "Good!" Draco replied. "Aw, Draco, I know you love me really." She teased, picking out a pair of jeans and a pink tank top.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Hermione stepped out into the hall in pink high heeled stilettos. Before she became a Malfoy, Hermione never really wore high heels. She could, but she just didn't. But now she wore them a lot. She linked arms with Draco and they descended the stairs, both wondering what they were going to get. They enter the dining room and Hermione took the seat next to Lucius while Draco sat next to Narcissa. They ate in comfortable silence for a while, until Lucius broke it. "Hermione, Draco, tonight we are hosting a ball to celebrate your birthday and to announce Hermione to the community. Hermione, Narcissa will take you shopping after breakfast while Draco and I shop for suits." He told them. Hermione nodded and smiled at Draco. Both were excited about the ball and couldn't wait. "But now, Draco your father and I have a present for you." Narcissa smiled. She pulled out a box from under the table. "And your mother and I have a present for you Hermione." Lucius said, calmly taking a box out as well. Draco took his box and swiftly opened it. Hermione rolled her eyes and took her own much more gently than him. She carefully opened it and gasped. A beautiful silver tiara was inside. It was set with emeralds and diamonds. She looked up at her parents, speechless. "A tiara for my precious princess." Lucius smiled. She looked over at Draco to see he had gotten an expensive looking silver watch and a pair of silver and emerald cufflinks in the shape of a snake.

After breakfast, Narcissa dragged her daughter over to the fireplace and Flooed the pair to France to go shopping. They stepped out at a dress shop. Hermione stared at all the dresses before her. "Madam Malfoy, what can we do for you?" A plump lady asked, smiling warmly. "Madam Christiana, I am looking for two dresses. One for myself and one for my daughter, Hermione. She is to be introduced to the wizarding world today as she is now seventeen." Narcissa smiled. The woman gasped and looked at Hermione. "So zis is ze lost daughter of ze Malfoy Family. She is indeed beautiful. Just like 'er mother." She smiled. Hermione blushed and allowed herself to be led through the shop. They had been looking for an hour until they found the right dresses. Mother and Daughter went sightseeing for a bit, before returning to the store and Flooing back to the manor to get ready. The ball was to begin at eight o'clock on the dot.

Hermione paced nervously as she waited for Draco to come and collect her. It was already five to eight and she could hear talking and music already. She spun round as her bedroom door opened. She caught sight of Draco and smiled. "Looking good Draco." She complimented. "You too, Mione." He returned. Draco was wearing a simple black tux with a red satin trimming on the v, his hair was slicked back and he was wearing the cufflinks and watch. Hermione's long blonde hair was slightly curled, done up in a halo and she wore her tiara. She wore very little makeup, but she looked stunning. Her dress was a simple green ball gown the emphasised her curves and chest. "Like a true princess." He smirked. Hermione scowled and tapped him on the arm. "Be nice. I'm your sister." She scolded. Draco smiled and offered his arm. Hermione nodded and took it. They walked out of the room and began the walk to the hall where the ball was taking place. They arrived just at eight. Inside they could hear their father's amplified voice.

"Tonight you have come here to wish Happy Birthday to my twins. Yes I did say twins. Three days ago we managed to track down Hermione and she is back here with us where she belongs. May I introduce, the guests of honour tonight…" Outside Draco looked at Hermione and smiled at her nervous face. "Nervous?" He asked. She nodded. "No need to be Mione. You'll be fine." Hermione let out a breath. "Ready? Smile." Draco whispered. Hermione smiled as Draco did. The doors were pushed open and the twins stepped into the ballroom. "Draco Lucius Abraxus Malfoy and Hermione Narcissa Louisa Malfoy." Lucius finished. He watched as the pair descended the stair case, smiling at the people gathered.

Hermione took a seat with Draco and let out a breath. "Who are these people?" She asked. "Many of them are Rich, Powerful people. Be careful, some of these people are also Deatheaters. Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle are here with their parents as well." Draco explained. Just as he finished, a man walked over and bowed, offering his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked. Hermione looked at Draco who nodded. She turned back to him and smiled. "Of course." The man took her hand and led her out onto the ballroom floor, leaving Draco sat alone. Hermione glided across the floor with the man, smiling and nodded at all his compliments. Half way through another man cut in. It continued like this all through the night. Any time Hermione would have a rest, someone would ask her to dance. She often glanced over at Draco to see him sat with his friends. Thankfully it wasn't long before her father rescued her and danced with her. She laughed as he twirled her round, her long blonde hair flying out behind her and the dress fanning out as well.

Draco sat in his chair, watching as Hermione was asked to dance by lots of different men. He looked up as Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle sat down with him. "You're sister's hot." Blaise said as soon as he sat down. "Nice to see you too, Blaise." Draco smirked. Blaise shot him a look and grinned. "What? Just look at her." He told him. Draco turned to look and saw Hermione laughing as Lucius spun her round, her hair flew out behind her and her dress followed. She looked just like an angel. "Yeah, but she's my sister." Draco growled. Crabbe looked wistfully at her. "Yeah, she's pretty." He said softly. Draco almost choked on his drink he had just decided to take a sip of. "What?" He gasped. "She's nice." Goyle joined in. Draco stared wide eyed at the three of them. If only they knew who she had been. Pansy sat back in her chair. "Draco, come dance with me? I've asked these three idiots but they said no." She pleaded. Draco sighed. It was better with Pansy than his three love sick friends. "Okay, just one dance though." He said firmly, leading the excited girl out onto the dance floor. Pansy wasted no time in attaching herself tightly to him, insisting that was how the others were dancing. Draco grimaced, but continued to dance, if you could call trying to move with a girl attached to you dancing.

Hermione looked over at Draco, shuffling with Pansy firmly attached to him, and let out a soft giggle. Lucius looked down at her. "What are you laughing at?" He asked. "Draco." She said quietly, spinning round so Lucius could see what was happening. He spotted him and laughed gently. Hermione smiled and gently led her head on his chest. Lucius smiled back and gently kissed her head. Hermione sighed happily. If anyone had told her that Lucius Malfoy would one day have a soft spot for her she would never believed it. But back then she wasn't his daughter. Right now she felt perfectly at peace dancing in the arms of her father.


	8. Diagon Alley

Prologue

**Chapter Seven**

**Diagon Alley**

A week had passed since the ball. The rest of the night had gone smoothly, Hermione never spent anytime with Draco or his friends, and the rest of the week was spent relaxing with Draco again. She and Draco had grown very close over the week. A tapping at her bedroom window brought Hermione out of her thoughts. She got off the bed and opened the window. The tawny owl flew in and perched on the back of her chair. Hermione walked over and calmly undid the letter. The owl hooted and flew off again. She shut the window and sat down on her bed, preparing to open the letter. She turned it over and saw the wax seal of Hogwarts. Excitement built up inside her and she almost tore open the letter. A badge fell out of the envelope into her lap. She gasped and quickly scanned the letter.

Hermione burst into the dining room, a huge smile plastered on her face. Draco was standing in the room also with a huge smile on his face. "I'm Head Girl!" Hermione squealed. Lucius' face lit up and then changed to confusion. "Wait, when did you go to Hogwarts?" He asked. Hermione gulped. "When I lived with my adoptive parents I got a letter when I was eleven saying I was a witch. So I went to Hogwarts. I'm in Gryffindor before you ask." She told him. She prayed with all her heart he didn't put the pieces together and work out who she was before. Lucius smiled. "Well done. I'm not too happy about a Malfoy being in Gryffindor, but as long as one of you is a Slytherin and you are happy, that's all that matters." He told them. Hermione turned to Draco. "Am I right on assuming, from your smug face, you were made Head Boy?" She smirked. Draco nodded enthusiastically. Hermione laughed. Around others Draco put up a hard, cold front, but around her and his family he was just normal. She began to wonder if he was like this with his friends too.

"…What do you say Mione?" Draco finished. "Say to what? Sorry I was miles away." Hermione said, blushing. Draco grinned. "I said how about a trip to Diagon Alley, I'm sure you're dying to get your hands on the new school books. You've already read loads from the library." He teased. Hermione shot him a glare, but nodded. "Ok. But hurry up; I really want to get my books." She joked. Draco laughed, as did Lucius and Narcissa. It wasn't long before the whole Malfoy family were laughing, a rare occurrence. Hermione stopped laughing first and smiled at her family. All the Malfoys put up a front when they were in public, but in private they were kind and funny at times. Lucius stopped shortly after and smiled at his daughter. It was a shame he had missed so much in her life; but what he had done, he had done for her protection.

Hermione pulled her sweater on and stepped outside, into the hall. She walked over to Draco's door and knocked on it. A second later, Draco opened it sporting a sweater and some jeans. The twins were dressed almost the same. Hermione was wearing a light red sweater and wore jeans with high heeled boots, while Draco wore a green sweater with jeans and trainers. He smiled at her and they walked down into the living room. Narcissa was sat on a sofa reading a wizarding romance novel. She looked up as her children entered the room. "Have a good time, won't you." She smiled. Hermione walked over and gave her mother a quick hug before joining Draco in Flooing to Diagon Alley.

Hermione stepped out of the fire at the leaky cauldron and brushed the soot of her jeans. Some strands of blonde hair had found their way over her shoulder, so she flicked it back again. This action caught the attention of some men around her age. She saw them looking and scoffed, taking Draco's arm and walking out of the Leaky cauldron. They stepped into the small courtyard and Draco pulled out his wand. He tapped the bricks and the wall melted away to reveal the magical shops and people milling around. He turned to her and shot her a dazzling smile. "Shall we, Sister dear?" He joked. "I think we shall, Brother darling." Hermione shot back. They stepped into the crowds and Hermione let go of Draco's arm. She pulled out a list of things to get. "First of all we need some potions ingredients." She said. "That's this way then." Draco replied, pulling her through the crowds.

They finished the list in no time at all. "Right, now we can do our own things." Hermione announced. "Okay. I'm going to go to the Quidditch shop." Draco told her. "I'm going to stay here a bit, look at other books." Hermione answered. Draco shrugged and left his twin in her favourite shop, Flourish and Blotts. He pushed past the crowds and headed towards his goal, his favourite shop. As he entered, he caught sight of a familiar black haired boy. He walked over. "Blaise, nice to see you again." He called. Blaise Zambini spun round and gave his friend a grin. "Yeah, you too. I'm just here to check out the new broom, it's really cool." He told him. Draco nodded. "Let's go check it out then." He smirked, leading his friend into the masses.

Hermione sighed and ran her hand over the many spines of books before her. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice a group of people try to pass her, that is until one bumped into her. "I'm sorry my dear." The woman apologised, kindly. Hermione's face lit up. She knew that voice. She turned round and caught sight of the Weasleys and Harry. "It's okay Mrs Weasley. I was rather hoping of running into you." She grinned. Mrs Weasley frowned and stared at her. "Do I know you?" She asked, confused. "Of course you do. It's me, Hermione Malfoy, once Hermione Granger." Hermione told her. The group's jaws dropped as they stared at her. "Surprise. I told you I'd changed." She giggled. "Bloody Hell Mione!" Fred gasped. "What, is there something wrong?" She asked, teasing them. "No, it's just…" Fred began. "You're beautiful." Ron burst out, turning red instantly. Hermione began to blush as well. "You think so?" She asked. The Weasleys and Harry nodded vigorously. She laughed and pulled each one into a hug. Ginny grinned when she, Harry and Ron pulled her away from the rest. "I knew who you were right away. Witch Weekly had a picture of you and Malfoy at your Birthday ball. I loved the tiara by the way." She told her. Hermione smiled. "Thank you. Daddy bought it for me." She grinned. The three began laughing. "What?" She snapped. "It's just that you're calling one of the most feared Deatheaters in the country Daddy, at his request!" Harry spluttered. Hermione smirked and they all shuddered. "Don't do that! You look too much like ferret!" Ron gasped, clutching his heart. "Talking about me were you?" A drawling voice made them spin round. "Come on Mione, we've got to get back to the Manor. Father will have a fit if we're not back by one. You've really got him wrapped round your little finger." Draco smirked. Hermione laughed. "Daddy's so protective." She sighed, shaking her head. "But can't I have five more minutes, please?" She asked. Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron." He sighed. Hermione smiled and quickly hugged him. Draco grinned when she drew back. "You know you're going to ruin my reputation if you keep hugging me in public." He joked. Hermione blushed. "See you later then." She called as dragged her friends away to the ice-cream parlour.

The four chose a quiet table at the back of the room so the wouldn't be overheard. As soon as they sat down, Hermione leaned forwards, laced her fingers together, put her elbows on the table and rested her head on her fingers. "So what's been going on?" She asked. The two boys were still in shock to from seeing Hermione hug Draco like that. "Nothing much, isn't that right boys?" Ginny answered. Ron just moved his mouth and no sound came out. "Bloody hell Mione. You hugged, Draco Malfoy, our worst enemy." Harry finally got out. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Over the past week I've gotten really close to Draco, and that was just natural. In fact on my first night there, I had a nightmare and Draco comforted me. I ended up staying in his room all night." Hermione told them. Ginny sighed. "That's so sweet. I take it you're younger than him." She added. Hermione nodded. "By ten minutes." Ginny sighed again. "He's getting right into the roll of being big brother, that's so cute." She said, dreamily. "Wait, does he know who you used to be?" Ron asked, quickly. "Yeah, and Mother does. They've both sworn not to tell Daddy. Draco's promise was sealed with a spell, and Mother's just happy she's got me back and is delighted I'm the brightest witch of my age." Hermione told them. "I hate to think what Lucius would do if her found out." Harry muttered. Hermione paled. "That's what my nightmare was about. All of you and the rest of the Weasleys and my Mother died, then Draco led Daddy over and I turned back to Hermione Granger and he killed me." She told them. She glanced at the clock. "I'd better go. I'll write to you later." She called. "Wait, Mione!" Ron yelled. Hermione turned to see him holding out two pieces of parchment. "Take this. One piece is connected to all three of us and the other will connect to who ever you want it to. It's the twins' new invention." He smiled, handing them to her. Hermione nodded and scurried away, delighted to have a way to contact them.

Draco sat on a stool in the Leaky Cauldron chatting to Blaise over a drink. They were talking about the Dark Mark and how to avoid it, when Draco spotted Hermione enter the pub. "Excuse me, Blaise, Hermione's here and we have to go. But how about you come round next week? Bring Crabbe and Goyle, I suppose Pansy will have to come too." He smiled, getting up to go. Blaise nodded and watched as he friend approached Hermione. Draco offered his arm to her and she gladly took it. They stepped into the fire side by side and Draco threw some powder into the fire, shouting "Malfoy Manor!" as he did so. There was a roaring of green flames and a horrible spinning sensation, before the twins stepped out into the living room. They glanced at the clock and saw it was One o'clock on the dot. "Do you want to go swimming?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded. "Go grab your swimsuit and I'll meet you outside. The last one in is a rotten dragon egg." He smirked.


	9. Hogwarts A Home

Hey, I'm just letting you know I made a Harry Potter Roleplaying site with a section for X-Overs. I would like some members if any of you feel up to it. I also need a helper to run it, a second in command. So please sign up and get RPing.

It's found here:

hogwartsahomerp (.) forumotion (.) com (/) forum (.) htm

Please check it out :)


End file.
